


Teaching a Lesson

by Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Castration, Collared Dean, Collars, Dehumanization, M/M, Muting, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Punishment, Sadism, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote/pseuds/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote
Summary: Cas buys a Detainee and tries to be a good Master.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas’ finger traced over the remote that was clipped onto his belt. Dean wasn’t misbehaving yet, but Cas could already see that rebellious gleam in his eye. He knew he shouldn’t rely so heavily on Dean’s shock collar, it just seemed to be the only effective way of curbing the worst of his Detainee’s conduct. 

Dean smirked, almost daring Cas to activate the collar. 

“Of course,” Bobby said, putting two mugs of coffee down on the table before sliding one over to Cas, “The collar’s not a solution. Sure, it’s painful, hurts like hell, but then you take your finger off the remote and the Detainee is fine. That’s no way to learn a permanent lesson.”

Cas nodded, his eyes still on Dean as he took a sip of the burning hot coffee. It had been a long night and he needed the caffeine. Dean was watching Cas’ coffee, like he expected to be offered a cup too, like he expected to be treated like a law abiding citizen. 

“Exactly,” Cas said, “He just doesn’t learn. I feel like I’m failing him.”

Bobby gave a sympathetic shrug, “What was he sentenced for? Remind me.”

He really should have known already. Bobby was the Detainee Rep for the county. He was responsible for auctioning the Detainees and keeping an eye on their welfare while they paid for their crimes against society. 

“Debt,” Cas sighed. Dean had tried to give him some sob story about how the debt wasn’t really his, but had been student loans for his little brother. That had been back when Cas had first bought him, back before Dean had learned to be more grateful. “He’s only serving three years. I don’t have him for long and I need to teach him how to be a good citizen.”

“Well, he looks like he’s behaving himself now.”

Cas shook his head. Dean was only being so quiet because of how much Cas had used the shock collar on him last night. All that screaming, Cas supposed, had probably damaged his vocal cords. The skin under the collar was red with burns and welts, and it had pained Cas to ruin his property like that. 

“Oh, he’s a good worker during the day, he gets his jobs done around the farm. He’s great with the horses and the stables have never been this clean. The problem,” Cas shifted awkwardly, even though this was a perfectly ordinary, even expected, part of owning a Detainee, “The problem is at night. He’s...obstinate.”

“Ah,” Bobby breathed out in realisation. “See, you can never predict how a Detainee is going to react to their sentence. You and me, we understand how to live within the law, but Detainees, well, they’re bad, just rotten. You’re a good man, and a patient one, I know you want to help this one, but you’ve got to make him understand that he gave up his rights when he broke the Law.”

“How do I do that though?”

Bobby paused, making him wait as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Just cos he’s only yours for three years doesn’t mean that you can’t do what’s necessary.”

Cas blinked blankly, trying to work out what Bobby was hinting at. 

“I mean,” Bobby continued slowly, “That you can make any modification to him, no matter how permanent, if you think it’ll help him learn his new place.”

“Modification?” Cas asked faintly. He’d bought Dean because he needed help around the farm. The other aspects of owning a Detainee had only occurred to him later; owning Dean meant he didn’t need to go into town and spend his evenings trying to flirt in the hopes of finding a willing partner for the night. But owning a Detainee also meant that he was responsible for bettering Dean, showing him that breaking the Law was wrong. There was another thing, a dark and illicit thing, that buying Dean had taught him; he wasn’t a sadistic man, but there was a rush to knowing that, when he activated Dean’s shock collar, he had complete mastery over his Detainee. It was a thrill to have that much power over someone, but it felt wrong. It wasn’t something he should admit to enjoying. He’d never tell anyone how he felt, watching Dean scream and struggle as Cas taught him how to be a good person by activating his collar whenever he did something wrong. 

Last night Dean had done a lot wrong. He’d refused to let Cas make use of his property, even though Cas had every legal right to it! Detainees should be happy to offer up their holes for their Masters’ enjoyment, but Dean had stubbornly refused him and Cas had tried to show him the error of his ways. 

Cas prided himself on being a kind man. He’d never physically strike Dean, or cause him any unnecessary pain. Yet, last night had made him uneasy. Dean’s refusal to be fucked showed he still thought that he owned his body, despite his crimes. 

“Sure,” Bobby said, unaware of Cas’ internal struggle. “He broke the Law, Cas. Look, his sentence is only three years, but he’ll always be a criminal. He made that decision, knowing what the punishment would be if he was caught, so don’t you start having any pity for him.”

Dean shuffled in the corner of the room, making Cas glance around, his finger instinctively settling onto the remote, ready to shock Dean if he was being bad. He was just standing there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Really, anyone that saw Dean - and didn’t realize that he was a Detainee - would pity Dean, he looked pale and the skin around his shock collar would take weeks to heal. Clearly, things could not continue like this for the next three years. 

A sudden, terrible thought occurred to Cas. If Dean still of his body as belonging to him, then how must he have felt when Cas wanted to fuck him? 

Cas sighed heavily. It must have sounded to Dean like Cas wanted to rape him! That wasn’t the case at all! It was ridiculous for a Detainee to think they even could be raped - Cas didn’t need consent from a person he owned!

He took a slow, sad sip of coffee. 

“It’s not pity, Bobby,” Cas murmured, still wrapped in his thoughts. He needed Dean to learn what it meant to be a Detainee. Goodness knows, trying to just talk to his Detainee was out of the question. Shocking him wasn’t a long term solution. He set his cup back on the kitchen table, a terrible premonition striking him: if he couldn’t get Dean to change then he would spend the next three years having to fight, just for the right to use his Detainee. Worse still, at the end of those three years, Dean would go free, without having learned how to be a better person. 

Bobby nodded approvingly, “See, you can pick a modification that will teach the Detainee what they need to learn. Culpae poenae par esto - the punishment should fit the crime, you know? If you’ve got one that complains all the time, then you burn out the vocal cords. This one’s stealing from you, you gotta right to take pleasure in your property. I say, you take his pleasure from him.”

“His pleasure?”

Dean let out a low moan, cut abruptly short as Cas pressed his shock collar. 

Cas looked pointedly at his coffee, not wanting to see Bobby’s judgemental eyes. The smell of burning flesh wafted over to them. 

“He’s a bad one alright,” Bobby said sympathetically. “And he’s pissed himself as well.”

Cas took his finger off the button and glared over to where Dean had collapsed. Sure enough, the Detainee’s pants had a dark stain over the crotch. Cas clenched his jaw. This was how Dean was repaying his kindness. He’d allowed Dean to wear pants, and he’d soiled them. 

“What modifications would you suggest for Dean?” Cas asked before Bobby could make any more comments about his Detainee’s poor behavior.

“Oh, I only ever recommend one mod at a time, that way you can keep something back to threaten them with. This one? I’d recommend castration,” Cas swallowed, trying to hide his surprise. It hadn’t occurred to him to do anything so extreme. “And then, if he don’t change his ways, just cut the rest of it off.”

“Castration?” Cas echoed. His stomach twisted with nervous excitement, that thrill at having Dean at his mercy stirring up. He licked his lips rapidly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Bobby said, not seeming to notice any difference in Cas, “Yeah, that’s what I recommend whenever there’s any sexual misconduct.”

It shouldn’t have been appealing. Cas thought he should outright refuse. What kind of teacher would he be, if he couldn’t teach Dean right from wrong without castrating him?

“Now,” Bobby continued, sensing Cas’ dilemma, “I know that sounds like a big first step. In the past, I used to say that Detainees should be sterilised for refusing their owners. But, truth be told, scum like this don’t care about having kids. They’re just animals. You gotta teach them a hard lesson.”

“You used to sterilise Detainees? Here?”

“I had the Doc come in and do it. That was the other downside - it costs more to sterilise and they don’t learn anything from it. Some vague prospect of not being able to have kids is nothing compared to being nutted.”

“You’re,” Cas stumbled, his breathing getting heavier, “You’re saying you could castrate Dean right here? Today?”

“I could do it right now,” Bobby laughed. “There’s a coupla different techniques, and they each have their benefits.”

Cas put his hands on his lap, trying to steady himself. He could picture Dean, ball-less and submissive, finally having learned to bend over and take his Master’s cock. Cas wanted that so much. He wanted to help Dean be good. 

“See, I can laser them off. That cauterises as it cuts, so it’s a simple procedure, but you’re left with stump of flesh that some Masters find ugly. There’s compression, coupla different tools we can use for that. There’s no surgery, so no risk of infection. Now, I like that, because it takes a while and it’s a valuable lesson. There’s chemicals too, but the only ones I’ve got on hand are reversible, which is a kindness your Detainee doesn’t deserve. We can cut them out with a scalpel, that’s a surgery, which means there’s gonna be a risk of infection, but it means you can get rid of the scrotum.”

Dean was still in a heap in the corner of the kitchen. Cas watched him, waiting for the slightest sign of disobedience so that he could punish him. 

“I suppose,” Cas said, his cock twitching in his pants, “Cauterising them would be for the best.”

Bobby grinned happily. “That’s great! Good choice! You wanna give him another chance to behave, or you wanna get this done now?”

Dean’s eyes opened, staring back at Cas blankly. Maybe he should give Dean a chance to change, to be a good, obedient Detainee. Dean’s expression didn’t change, but Cas could see something in Dean’s eyes harden, he was just as angry and unrepentant as ever. 

“Now,” Cas said, standing up. 

Bobby stood up slowly, “Alright! You had me worried for a second there. Some folks can be squeamish with their first Detainee, it’s good to see you know how to take care of this little criminal. C’mon, bring him downstairs. I’ve got a table down there that I use for this kinda thing.”

Dean lay on the floor, still watching Cas, not getting up even though he must surely know that his Master wanted him to follow Bobby. 

“Get up,” Cas said, angry at Dean’s lack of obedience. How dare a Detainee embarrass him like this! His finger crept back to the remote, hovering over it. 

Dean’s mouth opened and he made a low, repetitious noise, “P-p-p-p.”

Cas nodded slightly in satisfaction. Finally, his Detainee had learned how to beg. “You either get up now and take your last steps as a man, or I shock you until you lose consciousness. You want to be nutted in here? In the middle of the Detainee Station? Or you want a last few minutes with your balls?”

Dean got up to his knees, kneeling in front of Cas, his mouth moving but no sound beyond a gurgle coming out. 

“No, Dean,” Cas said gently. He reached out and petted his Detainee’s hair, he was such a pathetic creature. “You had your chance, this is what happens when you disobey me. You need me to do this to you, otherwise you’ll never learn.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, after Cas had already used his Detainee once that evening, Bobby paid him a visit.

“Hope you don’t mind me calling this late,” Bobby said, taking off his coat as Cas welcomed him inside. “I was gelding a Detainee this evening and I remembered I never followed up with your one.”

Cas stopped sharply. “You want to see him?”

“Well, that’s how it usually goes. But, he’s yours, if you don’t want him to get a check-up then that’s your legal right,” Bobby said, sounding surprised. 

Cas hesitated before answering, “I’ve only just finished using him, so he’s sloppy.”

Bobby grinned, his mouth as wide as a shark’s smile, “I don’t mind sloppy.”

Cas nodded and led him down the hallway and into the bedroom where Dean was tied up, his gleaming hole still gaping wide and completely exposed as the Detainee lay on his stomach. 

Bobby laughed. “Now that is what I like to see! A Detainee in his proper place!”

“Yeah,” Cas smiled, his eyes drawn to the hole he’d just fucked. Dean was such a useful piece of property. 

“You know,” Bobby began, his tone becoming wheedling, “There’s a lot of folks who like the County Rep to make use of their Detainees, a kinda tradition really.”

Cas snorted in amusement. “I’m a generous man, Bobby. You can fuck him if you like.”

“Since you put it like that,” Bobby said, already undoing his pants and grabbing at his soft cock. He didn’t bother to undress, he just got onto the bed and pulled his pants down enough to free his cock. “There was another reason I came here tonight. I wanted to talk to you.”

Bobby paused to slap Dean’s ass, “On your knees, Detainee.”

Dean moved slowly, his back stretching as he lifted up his ass and bent his knees, offering his hole to be fucked.

“Oh yeah?” Cas said, moving so he could watch as Bobby started to feed his cock into Dean, the mushroom head dipping gently into his Detainee’s welcoming opening. 

“This one was Winchester, wasn’t he?” Bobby said, not looking at Cas as he stared, mesmerised at the place where his cock nudged the Detainee’s entrance. 

“His name is Dean Winchester,” Cas said, nodding. 

“Right, and,” Bobby held onto the base of his cock with one hand, still not pushing in, happy to just prod the Detainee’s rim. “He told you his debt was for his little brother? Maybe he’s not such a liar after all. I’ve got a Detainee back in the cells now called Sam Winchester, he’s here for defaulting on his student loans.”

Cas smiled. Perhaps Dean really had been telling the truth after all. It cheered him up to think that Dean wasn’t as unrepentant as he’d assumed. Maybe there really was hope that Dean could, one day, be a good person. Maybe Cas really would be able to reach him and teach him right from wrong. 

“I’d offer him to you, but I’ve already sold him. He was the one I just gelded. Ha!” Bobby laughed.

Cas smiled politely as Bobby finally slid all the way into Dean. It was a pleasure to see how much he had taught Dean - he knew he was only a cock sheath; a hole for better, law-abiding men, to jerk themselves off with and then empty themselves into. 

Dean whimpered, the noise sounding too much like the word that Dean was forbidden to say. 

“Did you say ‘no’, Detainee?” Bobby yelled, punching into him with his cock. “You wanna lose your useless little cock too? I swear, I will laser that cocklet off!”

“Bobby!” Cas yelled so that he could be heard over the noise of Bobby pounding the disobedient Detainee, the force of his thrusts making the bed frame slam into the wall like the beat of a drum. 

“Yeah?” Bobby paused, his cock fully sheathed and a frown on his face, clearly disappointed that Cas was apparently being such a lenient Master. 

“I’ve got to shock him for saying ‘no’ to you like that,” Cas said regretfully, he couldn’t wait too long to punish Dean, or the Detainee might get confused about what he was being punished for. Detainees were not smart people. 

“Sure,” Bobby said, slapping the flesh of Dean’s ass with the flat of his hand. “You can do it while I fuck him.”

“Huh,” Cas had never shocked Dean while he was being fucked, but Bobby seemed confident, so he hit the remote. Dean thrashed up, his back arching and his arms straining so that the rope around his wrists were the only thing keeping him in place. 

“Fuck,” Bobby yelled, “Nothing tightens these bitches up like getting punished. Fuck, I’m gonna cum in your Detainee, he’s so fucking tight.”

Cas had thought it was too soon for him to get hard again, but his cock was straining in his pants as he watched Dean writhe, still impaled on Bobby’s cock. 

Bobby groaned, deep and loud, as he came. It made Cas smile to see his guest enjoy himself so much. Finally, now that Bobby was finished, he took his finger off the remote. Dean sagged down. 

“I fucked the other Winchester too, just before I cut his nuts off. It’s a shame their daddy wasn’t gelded. Instead,” Bobby panted as he pulled his softening cock out of the Detainee and started tucking himself away, “He brought two more Detainees into the world, raised them to steal from hardworking bankers.”

Bobby shook his head sadly but then suddenly smiled and reached in between the Detainee’s legs. “Would you look at that! This little lump has healed up nicely.”

Dean yelped as Bobby grabbed the remaining flap of his scrotum. 

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, nodding proudly. Taking Dean’s balls had really improved his attitude. It had taught him who his body belonged to and he hadn’t tried to stop Cas from using his property since the surgery. It had been a valuable lesson for Dean and, every time Cas looked at the little nub that was all that remained of the Detainee’s testicles, Cas felt that thrill of ownership. And yet, it had been so exciting to castrate Dean, it had been a rush. Now, weeks later, he was becoming used to seeing Dean’s naked, unmanned body. 

It had been incredible to fuck Dean just after the castration. His stupid little cock, now permanently useless, had bounced pathetically when Cas made use of him. Nowadays, Cas was used to the sight, and it wasn’t as thrilling. 

“Still,” Bobby said, pulling on the stub and stretching it out, “Doesn’t sound like he learned his lesson. That’s a shame, but Detainees aren’t exactly clever.”

“You’re saying,” Cas said, that old thrill springing to life, “That I should have him modified again?”

Bobby let go of Dean and gave Cas an uncomfortably speculative look. “It’s your civic duty, Cas. Now, what do you want to do next? Burn off the vocal cords, or snip off his cocklet?”

Cas took a deep steadying breath, trying to hold back his excitement. He could picture it now, the next three years stretching ahead of him. He was going to teach Dean so many lessons. 

There was too much saliva in his mouth, and he had to swallow before he could answer. “He should keep his cock for a while yet. It’s like you said, the punishment should fit the crime. He said no to you, he knows he’s not allowed to say that to anyone.”

Bobby grunted as he got off the bed, “Vocal cords then. You bring him to the station tomorrow and I’ll mute him. His brother’s not getting picked up until the afternoon, so he’s still available for State use.”

“Sure,” Cas agreed, reaching over to grab at Dean’s soft cock and giving it a reassuring squeeze. There would be a nice symmetry to fucking his Detainee’s brother. It would be good for Dean to watch too. What a shame it was that he only owned one brother. He smiled as he dug his nails into Dean, watching with pride as the Detainee barely flinched.


End file.
